Undertale: Stories Of After
by RhysPieces
Summary: This is a bunch of stories after Undertale the game By Toby Fox. I do not own any of the Characters as this is a fanfiction. I love the game so I thought It would be a good idea to just post some of my stories of adventures on here. I just want to extend the story even if it is just a slice of life kind of series or if il actually develop a plot.


Undertale: After

Frisk walked out of their new school closely followed by Mk (Monster Kid), looking down the steps they saw Sans sitting on the last step. Sans had been picking them up from a monster friendly school for the last few weeks. The world was a different place, after the barricade came down most humans were willing to live with monsters as equals. Some monsters stay below ground just cause they were comfortable there, we have total contact with them as Asgore still runs things down there. Him and the president have an agreement. Some humans like the president even knew about monsters existence many years ago. But of course didn't know they were still alive, so thus humans felt as though they needed to repay a debt for what harm their ancestors did. "Hey there bro" Sans out stretched his fist while Frisk and Mk gladly bro fisted him back. "How was school?" Frisk smiled putting a thumbs up while Mk replied.

"It was tones of fun! I learnt how to play tag for the first time, I also learnt that their is more than just underground and the surface but also giant planets and…" As Mk continued they all started to walk down the street towards their home. Frisk, Sans and Mk all lived together along with Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton and Alphys. They all had to live together to get by, they were not new to the idea of mortgage, taxes and jobs and such so they were fine as they had all that below too (or well a very old form of it). It was just the geography of it all, where they were and things like that. Sans however had the best sense of direction out of them all so thats why he was in charge of directions. "… the sun doesn't move around us too! we move around it!" Finished Mk just in time as Sans turned the keys for the house. They lived in a pretty big house, though they had two to a room. Frisk shared with Mk, Sans shared with Toriel, Papyrus shared with Undyne and Alphys shared with Mettaton who originally asked for a room on their own. So yes the house did have four bed rooms, the only way they got the house was because Frisk was the monster ambassador. Or well one of them, Toriel worked with the government to help keep peace she gets payed for it so that where most of the money comes from. Papyrus and Undyne work for a local arcade, Papyrus loves his puzzles. While Alphys works in a laboratory! But thats in capital city so she is gone most of the week but comes back for the weekend. We can't forget Mettaton! Who has achieved their life long dream. Mettaton works for a production company who runs sketch shows, they are in every single one of them! Who also only comes back for the weekends. Sans does what Sans does, which is nothing! Though he helps Toriel, Frisk and Mk a lot of the time. Sans held the door open for Frisk and Mk.

I ran inside looking around for Alphys and Mettaton who should be back by now, It was friday after all. I spotted Mettatons glowing eyes peeking around the corner and ran leaping into their arms. "Hello there darling! long time no see" Felling the familiar metal I smiled, Mettaton put me down also smiling.

"Hello Frisk!" Said Alphys who was right behind Mettaton, Frisk gave her a hug as well while Mk greeted them both with a hug of equal calibre. They had all gotten close after everything that happened, Toriel cried when Frisk told her what Asriel said only bringing them closer. With all that behind them they continued with life on the surface.

"Nye hehehe! I win again Undyne!" They all moved to the sitting room where Undyne and Papyrus were playing a game of cards.

"WHAT! THIS IS OUT RAGOUS!" Undyne finally bet at something, and by Papyrus too.

" You're just grumpy that Im better than you at something! hehe!" Undyne lunged for Papyrus knocking them to the floor, after a few seconds of fake punching they started to laugh.

"let me join!" Alphys cried as she jumped onto the pile of Papyrus and Undyne. Mk and Frisk soon joining the pile while Sans just calmly sat on top of everyone. Toriel laughed by the door way with Mettaton beside her, Frisk wiggled their way out of the pile to hug Toriel tightly. Soon everyone was invested in an intense game of "Go fishy" as Papyrus liked to call it. Which ended in Undyne slicing some of the cards… as per usual. They owned at least 11 different card sets all not full sets anymore, Papyrus loved his card games and sudoku!

"Dinner is ready everyone" Toriel said with a smile on her face. Everyone followed but Papyrus as he picked up Frisk and put them on his shoulders then following suit. Toriel knew how to cook and she cooked something special tonight, Spaghetti.

"You should have let me help!" boasted Papyrus, setting Frisk at the left to the head of the table.

"I think its ok Papyrus, maybe next time?" Toriel said kindly dodging a bullet as Papyrus sat opposite to Frisk. Mk hopped onto the chair next to Frisk while Toriel sat at the head of the table. Sans sat next to Papyrus, while Undyne and Alphys sat across from each other with Mettaton at the opposite end to Toriel. Yeah its kinda confusing but you'll get there.

More to come! Im not so good at writing this was just for fun.


End file.
